hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristian Stewarts
Kristian Stewarts is a 17 year old student at Durmstrang Institute. his role player is Noahm450. Biography Kristian Walters Stewarts was born on November 18,1996 to Garret and Felicia Stewarts, both wizards. Not even a week after he was born, Garret and Felicia had to pack their bags and fly to Finland where Felicia's mom was dying. After she sadly died, Felicia didn't want to leave her mothers house and go back to England. So Garret agreed that they would move into Felicia's mom's house in Finland, so she could feel closer to her mom after her death. Kristian grew up speaking English with his parents but Felicia taught him to fluently speak Swedish, the native language of Finland. He was home schooled and taught him everything he needed to know. As a kid Kristian always had a passion for music. He never had any friends since his parents didn't want him hanging around muggles. So he music became his compannion. On his 8th birthday, he pleaded his parents to let him get a guitar. Reluctantly, even though it was a muggle instrument, they bought him one. Kristian became overly obsessed with it and taught himself how to play. He had a naturally gifted voice and he loved putting on shows for his parents. Both Felicia and Garret had gone to Hogwarts as children, but given the location and the fact that he was a boy, they figured that Kristian would be accepted into Durmstrang. When Kristian was 9, they were afraid he wasn't going to be able to attend. But thankfully the next year, Kristian's Durmstrang letter arrived. He was so excited to be able to meet other people and learn magic that he couldn't contain his excitement. A couple days before he left for Durmstrang, Kristian's aunt, uncle, and his older cousin Walter. Walter had also attended Durmstrang and gave Kristian some helpful tips. And even though Felicia and Garret had specifically said he couldn't take his guitar with him, Kristian pleaded Walter to shrink his guitar so he could sneak it in his trunk with him to Durmstrang. After some convincing, Walter agreed. When he first arrived at Durmstrang he tried to make friends, but most people just thought he was annoying and told him to go away. Later on he met three boys named, Joshua Carver, Lucas Deming, and Brady Donovan. They all instantly became friends even though they were quite different. Lucas convinced the group to try out for the Durmstrang Quidditch team. They all made the team, Kristian and Josh as Chasers, Lucas as a beater, and Brady as the seeker. That summer, they all stayed at Brady's house. This is when they found out the one thing they had in common, music. They were all very talented singers and Kristian taught the how to play the guitar. They spent every summer together playing music, practicing magic, and playing quidditch. The summer when they were 14, the group found a gig and started playing at a local bar. They were so good that one of the local buissness man offered to try and book them a concert. The groups parents especially Kristian's, were very unhappy about the boys playing a concert for a bunch of muggles. But the group managed to get their parents approval and the buisness man booked them a concert. Meanwhile gossip about the boys had been spread throughout the town and their concert was sold out within the first 3 days. The concert went very well and the boys were what everyone was talking about. But after a couple more sold out concerts, it was time for Kristian and the gang to go back to Durmstrang for they're 7th year. So they told what muggles called the social media that they had to attend a private school and would be unable to play concerts. They went back to school and Kristian got straight O's in all his classes. The boys would sneak out of they're dormitory every night and found a secret room in Durmstrang's dungeons. There, they would practice they're singing. When they returned to Josh's house that summer, they found out that muggles were fascinated by their singing. A lawyer offered them a mini 40 show tour around Germany that summer. All the boys after weeks and weeks of pleading to their parents, they finally agreed that they could go and that Garret would be their guardian. The boys had the best summer of their lives having about 2 or 3 concerts every week. But they never stopped practicing their magic. Every night they would stay up late and practice their spells and charms. With 31 out of their 40 concerts sold out, the tour was a major success. Kristian was sad when it ended and they had to return to Durmstrang. The next couple of summers the boys played some concerts and released 2 of their albums but nothing extravagant. When Kristian returned for his 9th year at Durmstrang Institute, he found out about the Triwizard Tournament and him and the rest of the gang agreed to travel to Hogwarts and submit their names in the Goblet of Fire. He hopes to be chosen and win for his school. Personality Out of all the members of the band, Kristian is the funny guy always cracking jokes and having a good time. He loves attention and doesn't care what others think of him. Kristian is very flirty and isn't always the brightest at times, but he exceeds at magic and gets straight O's. You can always rely on Kristian to make you laugh and have your back. He's also the main guitar in the band. Looks Kristian has nicely trimmed brown hair and light blue eyes. He is nice and physically fit and his 5'10. Kristian loves attracting girls and enjoys the attention. Wand Kristian's wand is spruce wood with a phoenix tail feather at it's core. It is 8 inches long. He received it when he was 10 and has had it ever since. Alliances *Lucas Deming (BFF) *Joshua Carver (BFF) *Brady Donovan (BFF) Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Kristian is a excellent singer *Kristian is very good at playing guitar *Kristian and his friends have a band that performs for muggles *Kristian is very smart and gets straight O's *Kristian is very flirty *Kristian is very good looking *Kristian goes to Durmstrang Institute *Kristian is very funny *Kristian is a pretty good Chaser *Kristian is very athletic *Kristian is pureblood *Kristian is comfortable around muggles Gallery Kristian2.jpg 600full-josh-cuthbert.jpg Josh-Soo-In-Love-Wiv-U-Perfect-In-Every-Way-100-Real-josh-cuthbert-32941178-500-600.jpg Josh-Perfect-In-Every-Way-100-Real-josh-cuthbert-32916988-500-600.jpg josh_cuthbert_facts_by_unionjfans-d5q4yro.png Josh+Cuthbert+Union+J+London+Studios+bzgLzZlyTpXl.jpg Josh-U-Belong-Wiv-Me-Perfect-In-Every-Way-100-Real-josh-cuthbert-34148652-500-650.jpg 5628d47b5692e255c6f15afeeefc581d.jpg Josh+Cuthbert+Union+J+Performs+London+SMJyM0UXiy2l.jpg josh_cuthbert___union_j_png_by_maca_1d_jcat-d5tzlnb.png josh-cuthbert-union-j-i14.jpg Josh-Cuthbert.jpg josh-cuthbert-union-j-fusion-festival-birmingham-2013_3844092.jpg josh-cuthbert-as-one-in-the-park_3690095.jpg Kristian3.jpg josh-cuthbert-shirtless-i18.png union+j+carry+you+kick+ass+2.jpg|Kristian and the band foto-portalitpop.jpg 225px-Union-J2.jpg GaryKramerCathedralAngle_large.jpg|Kristian's guitar Josh.png one-direction-union-j-amis-potes-soirees.jpg Josh-Soo-In-Love-Wiv-U-Perfect-In-Every-Way-100-Real-josh-cuthbert-32941163-500-632.jpg Josh-Perfect-In-Every-Way-100-Real-josh-cuthbert-32905039-500-672.jpg Josh-U-Belong-Wiv-Me-Perfect-In-Every-Way-100-Real-josh-cuthbert-34593487-500-667.jpg Josh-Soo-In-Love-Wiv-U-Perfect-In-Every-Way-100-Real-josh-cuthbert-32941200-500-692.jpg josh-cuthbert-tumblr-i12.jpg josh_cuthbert_revistabravo.jpg a6937e069ff5f77929353e6efc28f356.jpg Josh-Soo-In-Love-Wiv-U-Perfect-In-Every-Way-100-Real-josh-cuthbert-33028477-500-667.jpg df2b037a169c2ec44e58df8d689fe177.jpg josh-cuthbert-319.jpg bcc47775ac653fa4eca0da59660b0663.jpg Kristian5.jpg josh-cuthbert-smiling-i15.jpg tumblr_mdi105bj2f1rgjcsqo1_500.png Josh-Singing-Perfect-In-Every-Way-100-Real-josh-cuthbert-32905134-500-650.png 3140530526_1_6_TfFRONuZ.jpg 1d298798630a32a7c6796f854ebf3479.jpg josh-cuthbert.jpg 543252_192765570869824_225316985_n_large.jpg Kristian6.jpeg josh-cuthbert-celebrities-outside-the-itv-studios_3960917.jpg d64846e05b3a96e4cc1eecf73283da7e.jpg Kristian7.jpg Josh+Cuthbert+112598d626_89786501_u.jpg Josh-Shirtless-Soo-In-Love-Wiv-U-Perfect-In-Every-Way-100-Real-josh-cuthbert-32982605-361-500.jpg 5d5c4c165cd543dcad52fddd3fc3499a.jpg Category:Male Category:Student Category:Durmstrang Student Category:Noahm450 Category:Finnish Category:Quidditch Player Category:Chaser Category:Seventeen Category:Straight O Student Category:Musician